


Photograph

by foomatic



Category: Snapshots - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: “We keep this love in a photograph, we make these memories for ourselves … where our eyes are never closed and hearts are never broken and time’s forever frozen still.”Music: Photograph, covered by Mackenzie JohnsonWARNING:  This is angsty and sad.  But it’s a worthy movie, beautifully shot with some amazing performances.  Sometimes I feel like certain movies just seep way down into me & the only way to get them out of my bones is to vid them.  Snapshots is a great, but sad movie, and makes me long for happier endings.  Please check out & support this queer film!  You can find it on all major digital platforms.





	Photograph

  



End file.
